París
by Sari Asakura
Summary: Yoh y Anna habian viajado a Paris con sus amigos. 7 años despues de ese viaje y d k terminaran su relacion se reencuentran, pero Yoh no sabe k Anna tiene algo muy importante k decirle /songfic/UA/YohxAnna/YohxTamao/RenxPilika y una sorpresita/


Etto… aki esta otro d mis songfics, a ver si este si les gusta xDD

En sus marcas, lists... A LEER!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hacia 7 años que no lo veia, casi ocho, y ahi estaba, esperando a que él viniera, ahora, despues de tanto tiempo la habia llamado y lo estaba esperando en ese café, al que solian frecuentar cuando eran novios. Ahi la habia citado.

La rubia miraba la taza de café que tenia enfrente de ella, mientras se preguntaba "porque demonios vine?", ella misma no sabia si habia ido por compromiso, para decirle de una vez algo que habia sucedido y que es importante que supiera... ó habia ido porque aún estaba enamorada de él. Curvó la comisura de los labios figurando una sonrisa. Sonreir nunca fue lo suyo.

**Ven, acércate.**

**ven y abrázame.**

**vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París,**

**a ser mi angustia.**

**déjame pasar una tarde más.**

- **Anna? **-la rubia levantó la vista al oir su nombre.

Fue cuando lo vio, habia crecido más, claro! era obvio, ya no era un adolecente de 15 años, si no mal calculaba ya habia acompletado los 22 años, habia cambiado poco, se parecia a su padre, tan solo le faltaban los anteojos, llevaba el cabello un poco más largo haciendo que se pareciera más a su narcisista hermano gemelo, en si, ya eran identicos, a excepcion de sus actitudes y forma de vestir. Anna también observó que aun llevaba esos grandes y ridiculos audifonos color naranja, que era como si gritaran: _"MIRAME! AQUI ESTOY!"_, tambien aun llevaba ese collar de garras de oso que le habia regalado su abuelo.

- **Yoh... hola** -Anna sintió como se ruborizaba

Yoh se acercó a Anna, ella se levantó automaticamente de su lugar. Cuando Yoh estuvo más cercas de Anna, la abrazó con fuerza, y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, él la habia extrañado. Yoh siempre habia considerado a Anna una chica muy hermosa, muy diferente a las demás, y ahora, verla hecha una mujer, con su dorado cabello más largo, y vistiendo de negro como acostumbraba, no pudo evitar su impulso de abrazarla

_**"Es que acaso aun la amo?"**_ -pensó, pero luego se obligó a si mismo a no pensar en eso

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Anna se sentó en el lugar que habia ocupado antes e Yoh se sentó enfrente de ella y le dedicó su sonrisa de siempre, esa que Anna amaba

- **y... como te ha ido?** -preguntó Yoh

- **pues... aún estoy viva** -respondió con su acostumbrada frialdad, para despues darle un sorbo a su café

- **sabes? siempre recuerdo el viaje que hicimos todos a París, y todo para que Lyserg se encontrara con Jeanne** -Yoh rió levemente

- como **olvidar que un grupo de adolecentes viajaron desde Tokio a París para que uno de ellos se reencontrara con su novia** -dijo Anna esbozando una media sonrisa- **, y pensar que ahi fue cuando tu y yo**... -Anna guardó silencio

Ambos se ruborizaron, ya que Yoh sabia a lo que se referia Anna.

- **tambien recuerdo cuando te perdiste** -Anna cambió el tema rapidamente- **sabia que eras un idiota, pero no tanto como para que te perdieras a una calle del hotel donde nos hospedabamos**

-**jijijiji... y yo nunca te habia visto tan angustiada **-contesto Yoh- Anna, que tal si vamos a caminar un poco?

- **si **

**Dime dónde has ido,**

**dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,**

**darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos**

**hasta siempre.**

**adiós, mi corazón.**

Yoh y Anna se encontraban caminando por una plaza, estaban callados, ni uno ni otro sabia por donde comenzar.

- **dime...** -al fin habló Anna- **... a donde fuiste despues de que terminamos?**

- **eehmm... regresé a Izumo junto con mis padres, Hao y Tamao, ahi termine mis estudios y volvi a Tokio a estudiar la universidad... me gradué hace 3 meses en la carrera de sicologia** -contestó Yoh mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la plaza

- **porque nunca me buscaste?** -preguntó Anna con tono de tristeza en su voz, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Yoh

- **crei que habias regresado a Aomori, es donde naciste, no? y tambien por que sé que te gusta mucho visitar el Monte Osore, aunque digan que es la entrada al infierno jijijiji**

- **solo mis padres regresaron a Aomori, poco antes de que entrara a la universidad, fue dificil porque necesitaba a alguien que...** -Anna se detuvo, como queriendo ocultar algo- _**"pero para que lo oculto? si precisamente vine a esto"**_ -pensó

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y se empezaron a sentir incomodos.

- **Porqué terminaste con nuestro noviazgo sin razón?** -preguntó Anna, rompiendo el silencio

- **es algo... es algo dificil de explicar** -Yoh volteó hacia enfrente, y luego bajó la mirada.

Anna, con una sola mano, volteo suavemente el rostro de Yoh, haciendo que Yoh volteara hacia ella. Anna junto su rostro con el de Yoh, fusionando sus labios en un beso, el primero en mucho años.

Yoh le correspondió el beso, pero despues de un rato, él fue el primero en romper el beso. Para Yoh, la mirada de Anna siempre fue hipnotizadora, era inevitable mirar sus hermosos ojos negros.

Pero el momento mágico fue interrumpido por el telefono celular de Yoh.

- **diga?... si, esta bien, voy para allá** -Yoh colgó su telefono celular- **lo siento Anna, me tengo que ir... que tal si...** -vaciló un poco al iniciar la pregunta, pero al final si se decidio hacerla- **... que tal si mañana nos vemos aqui? a esta misma hora, claro!**

- **hmm... está bien** -contestó Anna.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y quedaron frente a frente. Yoh abrazó a Anna, y ella le correspondió el abrazo, despues de un largo rato, Yoh soltó a Anna y le dio un beso en la frente

- **hasta mañana, Anna** -Dijo Yoh para despues darle la espalda a Anna y encaminarse con prisa.

- _**"adiós, mi corazón"**_ -pensó Anna, bajó la mirada, la cual se nubló por las lágrimas.

**Ven, te quiero hablar.**

**vuelve a caminar.**

**vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa.**

**ven, hazlo por mí.**

**vuelve siempre a mí.**

Al dia siguiente, Anna estaba caminando de un lado a otro, totalmente impaciente. Yoh estaba media hora retrasado.

- **hola Anna** -era Yoh que al fin habia llegado- **, perdón por el retraso Anna, pero hoy ha sido un dia muy ocupado.**

- **esta bien, esperé casi ocho años en verte, que tanto es media hora?** -decia Anna mientras se acercaba a Yoh- **caminemos**

Yoh siguió a Anna. Caminaban a paso lento y disfrutaban en silencio el clima frio de Noviembre.

- **sabes? hoy es el cumpleaños de de Horo Horo, cumple 22 años, Pilika le organizó una fiesta en la que Ren pagó casi todo jijiji**

- **Ren? yo que recuerde Ren y Horokeu nunca se llevaron bien** -a Anna le extrañó ese detalle de Ren para Horo Horo.

- **bueno... es que Ren y Horo Horo ahora son cuñados, Pilika y Ren se "tuvieron" que casar** -Yoh se rio como recordando algo divertido- **lo que pasa es que Ren y Pilika eran novios y absolutamente nadie sabia eso, hasta que resulto que Pilika estaba embarazada y que el padre del bebé era Ren, él mismo lo confesó jijijiji... me hubiera encantado que estuvieras ahi, Ren y Horo Horo se agarraron a golpes, despues, Horo Horo le llamó a sus padres, y cuando vinieron desde Hokkaido y hablaron con los padres de Ren, que vinieron desde China al enterarse de lo que hizo su hijo, puesto que en China, Ren ya era mayor de edad, y pues sus padres aceptaron que se casará con Pilika... Ren tenia 18 años y Pilika 17** -Yoh bajó la mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreir- **fue una niña y en 2 semanas cumplirá 3 años, se llama Akemi, heredó los ojos de Ren y el color de cabello de Pilika, resulto una combinacion tierna y extraña a la vez... Anna...** -Yoh se detuvo y sostuvo la mano de Anna, haciendo que se detuviera también- **... me hubiera encantado que esa vez en París... aahmm.. me hubiera gustado que hubiera habido un consecuencia... tal vez nos hubiera pasado algo parecido a lo de Pilika y Ren pero sin tanto alboroto.**

- **Yoh... yo... quisiera decirte...**

Anna estaba a punto de explicarle algo a Yoh, pero el telefono celular de Yoh la interrumpió. Yoh se retiró un poco de donde estaba Anna, pero terminó de hablar muy pronto y volvió con ella.

- **Ren pasará por mi en un rato para ir a la fiesta de Horo, quieres venir con nosotros? **-era una obvia invitación por parte de Yoh

- **si, si no es mucha molestia** -contestó Anna

Al cabo de 5 minutos Ren ya habia llegado en auto deportivo último modelo, Ren se extraño de ver a Anna con Yoh y se preguntó si habian vuelto.

- **hola Ren** -saludó Yoh

- **hola Yoh... hola Anna, tanto tiempo sin verte, crei que Yoh ya se habia conseguido a una rubia despampanante, pero es demasiado simplón e idiota como para lograrlo** -dijo Ren

Anna sintió como la sangre se le subia al rostro al haber oído "rubia despampanante".

- **habrás cambiado fisicamente, pero no cambiaste tu forma de decir las cosas** -dijo Anna desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

**Dime dónde has ido,**

**dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,**

**darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.**

**adiós, mi corazón.**

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron donde se celebraría el cumpleaños de Horo, el lugar era la pensión donde siempre había vivido Yoh. Al entrar, Anna vió los pares de zapatos de todos, incluyendo un par de pequeños zapatos de niña.

De pronto se oyeron unos pequeños pasos corriendo hacia la entrada. De repente ya estaba ahí una niñita, de que no ser por sus llamativos ojos dorados, sería identica a Pilika.

- **papi! llegaste!** -la pequeña corrió hacia Ren, quien la tomó en sus brazos y la miró con ternura, algo que Anna nunca vió por parte de Ren- **hola tio Yoh!... quien es ella?** -apuntando a Anna

- **ella es Anna, es una amiga de nosotros** -contestó Ren

- **DEJA DE COMERTE TODO HORO! ESPERA A QUE LLEGUEN YOH Y REN!** -se oyó el grito de Pilika

- **es mejor que vayamos antes de que haya un homicidio aqui jijiji **-dijo Yoh

Cuando llegarón a donde estaban reunidos todos, Anna vió que todo era como en los viejos tiempos, solo que en aquellos tiempos Fausto y su esposa Eliza eran los unicos adultos, y ahora, la unica adolecente era Jeanne, no era muy amiga de Anna, pero ella sabía que Jeanne tenía 17 años.

- **Anna... Annita, que sorpresa!** -oyó Anna a sus espaldas, pero ella sabia quien era

- **no molestes, Hao** -contestó Anna

Todos se quedaron callados, no se habian percatado de la presencia de Anna, la cual se sintió incomoda por que todos la miraban.

- **AAAHH! ANNA! cuanto tiempo sin verte!** -gritó Pilika, quien corrió hasta donde estaba Anna y la abrazó**- donde habias estado todo este tiempo?**

- **bueno, no sali de Tokio, además mi numero de telefono está en el directorio y si Yoh me pudo contactar, no dudo que tu pudieras hacerlo**

- **es que ahora vivo en China** -volteó a ver a Ren y sonrió- **Ren y yo nos casamos hace 3 años** -Pilika mostró una de sus radiantes sonrisas mientras se ruborizaba

- **Yoh me contó algo por el estilo** -contestó Anna

- **muchas gracias, Yoh** -le dijó Pilika sarcasticamente a Yoh

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal, Fausto y Eliza se tuvieron que retirar temprano, ya que no le habian pagado horas extras a la niñera que cuidaba a los 2 hijos que habian tenido, Fausto IX, de 4 años, y la pequeña Elizabeth, de 1 año.

Como siempre Anna, Ren, Lyserg y Jeanne observaban desde su lugar todo lo que hacian los demás, hasta que sonó el telefono celular de Anna, quien al ver el número, palideció y contestó enseguida.

- **Marion, sucedió algo? **-todos guardaron silencio al oir el tono preocupado de la voz de Anna- **está todo bien?... esta bien, pasale el telefono... **-decía mientras se levantaba y salia del lugar.

**No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar**

**el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti.**

**ven, quiero saber por qué te fuiste sin mí**

**siempre tuve algo que contarte.**

Yoh se dió cuenta de que Anna habia salido sin su abrigo, afuera estaba anocheciendo y estaba a punto de nevar. Yoh tomó el abrigo de Anna y salió.

- **... no tardaré mucho en ir al departamento, no te preocupes... si, yo también te quiero, cariño**

Yoh se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar las palabras que dijo Anna, es que acaso habia encontrado a alguien más? en ese caso, porqué lo habia besado? Aunque él sentia que era justo lo que habia pasado, Anna merecia haber encontrado a alguien, despues de que él la dejo sin razón aparente.

Anna ya habia terminado de hablar, tenia su telefono celular en la mano, tenia los brazos cruzados para darse calor, pero aun asi, estaba ahi parada observando todo a su alrededor, nada habia cambiado ahi. Anna volteó al sentir que alguien le ponia su abrigo en sus hombros, vió que era Yoh, que le sonreia, pero en su mirada habia tristeza.

- **Yoh, nada aqui ha cambiado, todo sigue igual... **-Anna puso su mano en la mejilla de Yoh- **... porqué terminaste conmigo? Hice algo malo? Porque ni siquiera me diste una explicación?**

Yoh miró a Anna con tristeza, puso su mano sobre la mano que habia puesto Anna en su mejilla.

- **terminé contigo por que... tenia que volver a Izumo** -Yoh suspiró- **Tamao tiene cancer...** -la cara de Yoh pasó de su eterno gesto de despreocupación a la de total preocupación al recordar la enfermedad de Tamao- **... volvimos a Izumo para que Tamao estuviera más tranquila y que tratara de olvidar un poco su enfermedad... perdón por decirtelo hasta ahora... perdoname**

Anna e Yoh se miraron a los ojos e iban acercando sus rostros.

- **yo... yo tengo que contarte algo, me enteré poco despues del viaje a París y no pude decirtelo ya que terminamos,** -Yoh miró a Anna con curiosidad mientras acercaba más su rostro al de Anna- **Yoh, yo...**

- **Yoh...** -se oyó, Yoh y Anna voltearon y vieron que era Tamao que traía el abrigo de Yoh- **le trajiste el abrigo a la señorita Anna, pero olvidaste el tuyo** -decía mientras se acercaba

- **jijiji gracias Tamao** -decía Yoh mientras tomaba su abrigo

Anna aprovecho la distraccion para ponerse bien su abrigo, ero cuando termino de abotonarse el abrigo, vio como Tamao, que era más bajita que Yoh, se paraba de puntitas y le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

Yoh se ruborizó ante el sorpresivo beso.

- **es mejor que entren a la pensión, aqui se esta empezando a sentir muy frio** -dijo Tamao temblando un poco por el frio- **con permiso, volveré adentro**

Anna sintió como si le hubiera caido un balde de agua fria sobre ella cuando vio que Tamao besó a Yoh

- **Tamao y yo... nos casaremos en una semana, eso es lo que te queria decir ayer**

- **pero... porqué?** -preguntó Anna tratando de controlar el tono de su voz, pero una lágrima se le escapó

Yoh suspiró con tristeza.

- **los dias de Tamao estan contados... ella habia superado su cáncer ... pero hace aproximadamente medio año le volvió más fuerte y lo detectaron ya en la fase terminal... Tamao estaba inconsolable cuando se entero, despues me pidio hablar a solas con ella... me dijo que siempre ha estado enamorada de mi, desde que eramos niños... dos dias despues , le propuse matrimonio... que más puedo hacer por ella?**

Anna se limpió las lágrimas y camino hacia la pensión

- **me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa** -Anna entró a la pensió e Yoh detrás de ella

Anna se despidió de todos y tomó un taxi que la llevó a su departamento

**Dime dónde has ido,**

**dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,**

**darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.**

**adiós, mi corazón.**

Habia pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que Anna vio a Yoh. Era aun muy temprano, todavia faltaba una hora para que Anna empezara con la rutina que llevaba desde que se graduó y consiguió trabajo de diseñadora grafica, despues de todo fue en la carrera en la que se especializó.

Aun en cama, Anna pensaba en la ultima vez que vio a Yoh, como Tamao fue y lo besó, que Yoh se casaria con Tamao solo porque moriria, eso es capaz de hacer solo Yoh por complacer a un ser querido en esa situacion.

Ahora, Anna se conformaria con ser solo amiga de Yoh, y sin darse cuenta, Yoh habia dejado una invitacion de su boda con Tamao en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo.

Para colmo, ni siquiera habia podido decirle eso que tanto tiempo espero para decirle y que en su momento le causo tantos problemas hasta con sus ya muy frios y distantes padres.

Fue cuando se le vino a la cabeza algo que Yoh le habia dicho...

- _**... Anna... me hubiera encantado que esa vez en París... aahmm.. me hubiera gustado que hubiera habido un consecuencia... tal vez nos hubiera pasado algo parecido a lo de Pilika y Ren pero sin tanto alboroto.**_ -

- **si** **supieras que hubo esa consecuencia **-pensó en voz alta y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

- **que consecuencia?** -preguntó una vocesita

Anna se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

- **no, no es nada, cariño** -dijo Anna excusandose, para despues extender los brazos como pidiendo un abrazo mientras fingia una sonrisa.

Hasta donde estaba Anna, llegó corriendo una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, como el de ella.

Como olvidar a Yoh si esa pequeña era una version rubia y femenina de él. La pequeña abrazó a Anna, y ella sentia que eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, acarició la suave y dorada cabellera de la pequeña, al fin y al cabo todos sus problemas habian valido la pena, esa pequeña siempre seria su verdadero amor.

- **mami, ya se esta haciendo tarde **-dijo la pequeña

Anna miró el reloj que estaba sobre su buro y rapidamente solto a la pequeña rubia y se levanto de la cama... tan rapido habia pasado una hora?

- **Hana, ve a ponerte tu uniforme... AHORA!** -decia Anna a la vez que se ponia la ropa que llevaria al trabajo y que habia alistado la noche anterior

- **si, mami!** -decia Hana despreocupadamente mientras iba a su habitacion

- **recuerda que hoy pasaré por ti cuando salgas de la escuela** -le recordó Anna a Hana

- **si, mami! ya lo se!** -se oyó desde la habitación de Hana

**No hay nada que me haga olvidar.**

**el tiempo que ha pasado ya**

**y no volverá...**

Para Anna, el dia habia pasado muy rapido y pesado, debido a que tuvo muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo. Ya estaba cercas del porton de entrada de la escuela donde estudiaba Hana. Era la primera vez que iba por Hana, asi que las demás madres de familia miraban con curiosidad a Anna y murmuraban preguntandose quien era ella.

-**... debe ser la hermana mayor de esa niña rubia que es compañera de mi sobrino, como se llama? **-oyó Anna murmurar a una señora a sus espaldas

- **Hana Kyoyama, esa niña es compañera de mi hijo, pero yo que sepa ella es hija unica, solo vive con su madre y no se sabe nada del padre, me estuvo platicando de eso mi hijo hace dos dias** -contestó otra mujer

- **pues ella se ve muy joven para ser madre de una niña de casi 8 años** -dijo la primera mujer que Anna oyó murmurar

En eso sonó la campana anunciando la salida, el porton se abrió dejando salir a un tumulto de niños. Hasta que al fin Anna vio correr hacia ella a Hana, que cuando llego hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó, sus pequeños brazos apenas si pudieron rodear la cintura de Anna

- **mami! que bueno que viniste** -dijo Hana mientras rompia el abrazo y tomaba la mano de Anna

- **AKIRA! HIJO, QUE TE SUCEDIO?**

Anna volteo porque habia oido la voz de una de las mujeres que habia estado hablando de ella. Vió que el hijo de la mujer tenia un ojo morado y la nariz rota, con papelitos enrrollados en ambas fosas nasales. El niño decia algo que no se oia, debido a las platicas y risas de los demás niños. El niño apuntó hacia donde estaba Hana y la mamá del niño les lanzó una "mirada asesina" a ambas. Anna le devolvió la "mirada asesina" sin tanto esfuerzo.

- **Hana, quieres un helado?** -preguntó Anna volviendo a ver a su hija

- **SI! sisisisisisisi!** **No me importa que haga frio! Yo quiero mi helado** -decía Hana mientras daba brinquitos en su lugar

Anna y Hana ya estaban a una calle de la heladeria, cuando Anna se detuvo en seco.

- **muy bien Hana, porque golpeaste a ese niño?** -Anna ya sabia de lo que era capaz su hija, ya que habia heredado su temperamento

- **aahmm...** -Hana volteaba a todas partes, hasta que vio el letrero del edificio que habia estado detrás de ella- **"re-gis-tro ci-vil".. MAMI! YA SE LEER!** -trató de cambiarle el tema a Anna

- **sabes leer desde los 5 años**

Pero Hana no lo logro. Anna se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Hana le diera una explicaclión. Hana se dió media vuelta para poder hablar frente a frente con su mamá

- **es que... osh!... yo estaba con mis dos amigas, hasta que llegó el idiota de Akira y sus amigos, y pues mis amigas se pelean por que quieren ser las novias de Akira, y él idiota ya habia dicho que le gustaba una niña... pobresita niña... es que no se que le ven...**

- **Hana, ya te saliste del tema** -interrumpió Anna, quien ya se estaba empezando a enojar

- **...entonces Akira empezó a contarnos que su papá lo llevó a la oficina donde trabaja y todos empezaron a hablar de sus papás, y... y yo me quede callada,** -los oscuros ojos de Hana se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas- **entonces me preguntaron en que trabajaba mi papá y yo les dije que no sabía, porque no lo conocia...** -Hana empezó a juguetear con sus pequeños dedos.

Anna pusó uno de sus brazos en su costado y el otro brazo lo recargó en su bolso y con su mano agarró las azas, aprentandolas ligeramente

- **...entonces el tonto de Akira se empezó a burlar de mi, dijo que era una "bastarda", que lo más seguro es que mi papá no nos queria por eso nos abandonó,** -Hana empezó a llorar y Anna sacó un paquete de pañuelos desechables que traía en su bolso- **por eso no sé nada de él...**

Anna se puso en cunclillas y empezó a secar delicadamente las lágrimas de su hija.

- **...y luego fue cuando me enoje mucho y agarré una piedra grande y lo golpeé**

- **Hana, no debiste hacer eso, primero me lo debiste decir a mi, para que yo le diera la queja a la mamá de ese niño** -Anna se quedó un momento viendo a Hana y sonrió- **sabes? tu papá se llama Yoh Asakura, él es sicologo y no nos abandono, él se tuvo que ir a su ciudad natal porque una amiga de él estaba muy enferma y necesitaba apoyarla, todo fue antes de que él supiera que tu ibas a nacer, pero si tu papá te conociera, te amaria tanto que no se separaría de ti**

Hana abrazó a Anna sopresivamente

- **mi papá si me viera ahorita no se iria nunca?** -le dijo Hana a Anna en el oido

- **no, nunca, cariño** -le contestó Anna

Anna se levantó y despeinó la rubia cabellera de Hana, que al igual de que cuando ella era niña, lo llevaba corto, a la altura de los hombros.

**no hay nada más...**

Empezó a salir gente del edificio del registro civil, Anna levantó la vista.

- **bienvenida a la familia Tamao, felicidades Yoh** -felicitó Mikihisa a los recién casados

- **gracias** -contestaron al unisono

- **mami, una vez oí que dijiste que despues de que volviste de un viaje a París supiste que yo iba a nacer, entonces si es cierto que los bebés vienen de París?**

Yoh volteó al oír esa vocesita diciendo dos palabras que hicieron que su corazón latiera más rapido: "mami" y "París". Entonces vio a Anna y a una niña rubia que trataba de llamar su atención, la niña sintió la mirada de Yoh y volteó para ver quien la miraba con tanta insistencia.

Cuando Hana volteó, Yoh tomó aire por la boca con brusquedad. Esa niña rubia, desconocida para él, tenia sus facciones y las de Anna mezcladas haciendo que esa niña se viera tan linda. Tanto los los padres, los abuelos y los amigos de Yoh buscaron que era lo que había sorprendido a Yoh. Todos guardaron silencio al ver a Anna y a Hana.

- **mami...** -dijo Hana tomando la mano de Anna y volteandola a ver

- **Hana, cariño, los bebés si vienen de París** - contestó Anna, pero mirando a Yoh, luego bajó la vista y miró a Hana- **vamos por tu helado** -en realidad, era una excusa para irse de ahi

- **SI!**

Anna y Hana empezaron a caminar. Anna, miraba a Yoh, los demás ya habian empezado a hablar, pero Yoh aún miraba a Anna, y principalmente a Hana, pensó en todo lo que perdió al terminar con Anna.

…**adiós, mi corazón.**

_**Continuará?**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bueno, ojala no se enojen conmigo x convertir en niña a Hana, pero es k ese nombre es d niña y aparte m tome muy en serio eso del _Universo Alterno _xDD

Si les gusto, haganmelo saber para subir el fic k es la continuacion de este songfic, xk en lo personal, tiene muchos cabos sueltos, y asi k hice un tipo continuacion al k titulé _**Recuerdos De París**_

Etto… ya no tengo nada mas k decir -.-U

Nos leemos luego!

Sayonara!


End file.
